Steinfield my version
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: This is my version of Steinfield. According to Toddworld and a couple little other character. Note, this is not all the scene, this is only just the soup crisis.


Todd; All right. So, what theatre you wanna go to tonight? We got Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Harry Potter, or Frozen

Pickle; Yeah sure, if anyone goes to those theatre will be an big dumb baldy ape.

Sophie; You called me a big dumb baldy ape. You're a big dumb baldy ape.

Pickle; You're a big dumb baldy ape!

Sophie; You're a big dumb baldy ape!

Pickle; You're a big dumb baldy ape!

Todd; All right, big dumb baldy apes...what's it gonna be? Pick a theater.

Pickle; Uh,..we'll go to Romeo and Juliet. So, can you come with us for lunch to the soup place

Sophie; No. You have a good lunch. But I'll meet you back here for the movie.

Just in, Mitzi came in.

Todd; Hey.

Mitzi; Hey.

Sophie; Hi Mitzi.

Mitzi; Hi Sophie.

Pickle; All right, then. I'll see you later.

Sophie; Bye big dumb baldy ape.

Pickle; Bye big dumb baldy ape.

Mitzi; Okay. We ready to go?

Todd; Yes. Please. Please, let's go.

Mitzi; Boy, I'm in the mood for a Jedi food.

Pickle; No. We gotta go to the soup place.

Mitzi; What soup place?

Todd; Oh, there's a soup stand, Mufasa's been going there.

Pickle; He's always using chaos control. I finally got a chance to go there the other day, and I tell you this, you will be stunned.

Mitzi; Stunned by soup?

Pickle; You can't eat this soup standing up, your knees buckle.

Mitzi; Huh. All right. Come on.

So Todd, Pickle, and Mitzi, made their way to the soup place.

Pickle; There's only one caveat - the guy who runs the place is a little temperamental, especially about the ordering procedure. He's secretly referred to as the Soup Nazi.

Mitzi; Why? What happens if you don't order right?

Pickle; He yells and you don't get your soup.

Mitzi; What?

Pickle; Just follow the ordering procedure and you will be fine.

Todd; All right. All right. Let's - let's go over that again.

Pickle; All right. As you walk in the place move immediately to your right.

Mitzi; What?

Pickle; The main thing is to keep the line moving.

Todd; All right. So, you hold out your money, speak your soup in a loud, clear voice, step to the left and receive.

Pickle; Right. It's very important not to embellish on your order. No extraneous comments. No questions. No compliments.

Mitzi; Oh, boy, I'm really scared!

Pickle; Mitzi is a scary cat, Mitzi is a scary cat.

Mitzi; I am not.

Todd; All right. Pickle, that's enough now about the Soup Nazi. Whoa! Wow! Look at this. You know what this is? This is an antique armoire. Wow! It's French. Armoire.

Pickle; Ar-moire.

Mitzi; How much is this?

Homer; I was asking 250, but you got a nice face. 2 even.

Mitzi; Huh? Ha. 200. You know, I've always wanted one of these things.

Pickle; He gave you the nice face discount.

Mitzi; Yeah. All right. You guys go ahead.

Pickle; What about the soup?

Mitzi; I'm getting an armoire, Pickle; .

Pickle; [in French accent] Pardon.

Todd; This line is huge.

Pickle; It's like this all the time.

Todd; Isn't that that Sagwa women?

Pickle; Oh, no. It is. Just be still.

Todd; Whoop! Too late. I think she picked up the scent.

Sagwa; Hey, Pickle! I didn't know you liked soup.

Pickle; Hard to believe.

Sagwa; This guy makes the best soup in the city, Pickle. The best. You know what they call him? Soup Nazi.

Pickle; Shhh! All right, Sagwa, I - I'm not letting you cut in line.

Sagwa; Why not?

Pickle; Because if he catches us, we'll never be able to get soup again.

Sagwa; have you ever heard of ladies first?

Pickle; well yeah, but still.

Sagwa; Okay. Okay.

Todd; Medium chilli dog.

Pickle; Medium Poke food.

Todd; I didn't get any Jedi food.

Pickle; Just forget it. Let it go.

Todd; Um, excuse me, I - I think you forgot my Jedi food.

SOUP NAZI: Bread - $2 extra.

Todd; $2? But everyone in front of me got free bread.

SOUP NAZI: You want bread?

Todd; Yes, please.

SOUP NAZI: $3!

Todd; What?

SOUP NAZI: No soup for you! [snaps fingers]

[cahsier takes Todd's soup and gives him back his money]

Mitzi; What do you mean I can't bring in here? I live here.

Simba; Its Sunday, Mitzi. There's no moving on Sunday. That's the rule.

Mitzi; But I didn't know, Simba. I g - can't you just make an exception? Please. I've got a nice face.

Simba; Tomorrow, okay? You can move it in tomorrow. I'll even give you a paw, all right?

Mitzi; Oohhh! Well, you're just gonna have to hold this for me.

Homer; I'm a guy on the sidewalk. I don't have layaway.

Mitzi; Oh, no...please don't go. Please - please don't walk away.

Pickle; Oh, man. Oohhh! This is fantastic. How does he do it?

Todd; You know, I don't see how you can sit there eating that and not even offer me any?

Pickle; I gave you a taste. What do you want?

Todd; Why can't we share?

Pickle; I told you not to say anything. You can't go in there, brazenly flaunt the rules and then think I'm gonna share with you!

Todd; Do you hear yourself?

Pickle; I'm sorry. This is what comes from living under a Nazi regime.

Todd; Well, I gotta go back there and try again.

When Todd went back, he saw Sophie.

Todd; Hi Sophie.

Sophie; Hi. Hi big dumb baldy ape.

Pickle; Hi big dumb baldy ape.

Sophie; No, you're a big dumb baldy ape!

Pickle; You're a big dumb baldy ape!

Todd; I'm going.

Pickle; Hey, listen, so we'll meet you and Bubbles at the movie tonight?

Todd; You know what? I changed my mind. I, uh, I don't think so.

Pickle; Why?

Todd; I just don't feel like it anymore.

Pickle; Just like that?

Todd; Just like that.

Sophie; Boy, he's a weird guy, isn't he?

Mufasa; Hey.

Pickle; Hey.

Mufasa; [taking Pickle's couch cushion] Yeah.

Pickle; Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Wha - what are you doing?

Mufasa; Yeah. Mitzi, she has to leave her armoire on the street all night...I'm gonna guard it for her. I need something to sit on.

Pickle; Well, sit on one of your couch cushions.

Mufasa; Yeah, but this is so nice and thick. Ahoy there!

Mitzi; Oh, Mitzi! Thank God. I really appreciate you doing this.

Mufasa; Yeah. Well, you ask for it, you got it.

Mitzi; Do you need anything?

Mufasa; Well, a bowl of muligatawny would hit the spot.

Mitzi; Mulligatawny?

Mufasa; Yeah. It's an Indian soup. It's simmered to perfection by one of the great soup artisans in the modern era.

Mitzi; Oh! Who? The Soup Nazi?

Mufasa; He's not a Nazi. He just happens to be a little eccentric. Most geniuses are

Mitzi; All right. I'll be back.

Mufasa; Wait a second. You don't even know how to order.

Mitzi; Oh, no. No. No. No. I got it.

Mufasa; No. No, Mitzi!

Mitzi; Hey, I got it. Hey. Didn't you already get soup?

Todd; No. I didn't get it.

Mitzi; Why? What happened?

Todd; I made a mistake.

Mitzi; [laughing]

Todd; All right. Well, we'll see what happens to you.

Mitzi; Yeah. No. Listen, Todd, I am quite certain I'm walking out of there with a bowl of soup.

Todd; Yeah. Hey, let ask you something. Is it just me, or - or do you find it unbearable to be around Pickle and that girl?

Mitzi; Oh, I know! It is awful!

Todd; Why do they have to do that in front of people?

Mitzi; I don't know.

Pickle; hey Todd, I been thinking.

Todd; what is it Pickle?

Pickle; I realized that you made a mistake with your soup so I bought you another one.

Todd; you did.

Pickle; yes, I know how hard it is to get soup.

Todd; oh thank Pickle.

Pickle; no problem.

Mitzi; well, are we ganna stand here like stone or are we ganna go meet Bubbles at the movie?

Todd; right let go.

So they all went to Bubbles to see the movie of Romeo and Juliet.

The End.


End file.
